


trying to keep myself whole

by NinjaGirl1117



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Awesome Pepper Potts, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Parent Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, really put them through the ringer here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaGirl1117/pseuds/NinjaGirl1117
Summary: It may not be healthy that Peter and Tony cannot sleep apart.It may not be healthy that they need Ironman suits in the room to sleep.It may not be healthy they can barely sleep.No one said the hero gig was easy.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	1. keep me afloat in this cold world

Tony is fine. Completely fine. He is in his lab with his kid. He is safe.

So why are his hands shaking?

Is it hot in here? Did Friday turn on the heater? She shouldn't have unless he asked her. Did he ask her?

The simple black Stark Industries sweatshirt clinging to him starts to feel constrictive almost like the fabric is trying to swallow him whole. He yanks it off in one fluid motion and throws it towards his desk. He then jumps when he feels a slight buzz on his wrist.

What is wrong with him?

He looks down towards his sleek watch that had been a couple hundred thousand dollars. It was a nice birthday gift from Pepper. He remembers how her face lit up in a smile when he thanked her, how she looked at him like he was the only person there. If only Pepper could be here and then he would not have to be alone.

Wait, he is alone?

His breath quickens at the thought and then it feels as if the oxygen in the room is gone. His strained gasps alarm the other occupant of the room.

"-going to be okay, Tony. You're okay."

Tony feels like he is underwater, the sounds slightly muffled with a strange echo. His legs are lethargic as if he is walking through mud and it feels like any moment they'll buckle. He can't move if he wanted to, if he moves they'll hurt Peter. He has to be strong for Peter.

"-hear me? Tony!"

The voice sounds familiar but is too far away for him to identify. He is too busy struggling for air to listen. What a pleasant way to spend your Friday afternoon. Then a warm hand grips his. Who is in his lab? How do they have access? Rhodey is out of town and Pepper is in D.C. The only other person that it could be...

Oh.

So he hasn't been alone in the lab after all like he thought.

The smaller hand guides his hand and presses it firmly to a warm chest.

"-ony, hey! I'm here! Feel my heartbeat?"

It was at that moment that his mind focused on nothing but that heartbeat.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Gradually, the oxygen becomes more abundant and the black spots in his vision vanish. That's good.

Just at what point did he end up on the ground? His eyes must relay his confusion because a hand reaches out to ground him.

"Pete, when did you get here? Hm, I thought school didn't end till 2:45." His voice is raspy, but he really doesn't care. All that matters is that Peter is here and is safe. He licks his dry lips as he tries in vain to focus on the blurry figure that is Peter.

"Tony, it's nine o'clock. We've been down here for four hours." Peter looks at him in worry. Right. Nine o'clock and it's Thursday. Wait, no it's Friday.

"Right, my bad." He grimaces, it's like he's losing his grip on reality. His breathing has evened out so he's no longer panting. "Anway," He pulls the hologram he was previously working on towards him as he stands up with Peter right alongside him. "I was thinking of upgrading Karen with some cool new tricks I've been trying out." The lines of code appear and Peter glances at them then back at Tony. He knows what Tony is doing.

"What kind of upgrades are we talking about?" His voice trickles through the silence and the stress in Tony's face melts. He can talk tech. That's one useful thing he can do.

* * *

_The first thing he noticed about the dark cell was how damp it was. He groaned as he sat up, the stiff cot doing nothing for his back. He went to raise his hand to rub his eyes, but a pull at his wrists reminded him of the wonderful jewelry that came with the hospitality._

_Typical Tuesday._

_Ouch. His head hurt. Badly. Did they really have to drug him with the serious stuff? His memory was fuzzy, but there was a faint memory of going camping?_

_Yeah, that sounded right._

_Was it with Pepper? No, she was in Japan for the month. Happy had dropped them off on Sunday._

_Was it Rhodey? No, he hated camping. So who had been with him?_

_He tried to think but came up short. Those are some good drugs they've got. His woozy head was of no help to him, and that scared him. The one thing he could always count on when in tight situations wasn't working. The stabbing pain behind his eyes flared and he let out a groan of frustration and pain. He hated whenever he couldn't think straight, especially when it was not his doing. He slowly laid himself back down. The lights felt brighter and all of a sudden his stomach wasn't feeling so hot._

_He blinked, was it him or were his eyelids really heavy? Like sumo wrestler heavy._

_Sleep wouldn't hurt, right?_

_Not like he could think straight anyway and his stomach was saying no to movement. Maybe he'd go to sleep and this was all just a crazy dream._

_Yeah, that sounded good._

_It would be something that he'd laugh at later. The genius's breathing slowed down and leveled out as he fell into slumber. Not of his volition. They just needed him sedated for now because they had big plans for him, and the boy._

_Big plans._

* * *

In truth, Peter hasn't been okay these past couple weeks. Going back to school after everything has been difficult. The noises make him crazy and more times than he'd like to admit he has had Tony pick him up. Getting through this week was brutal. It was like the universe wouldn't allow him to be happy. He knew structure could help him. Tony had said that and he still believed the man; it's just adjusting was a lot harder than expected.

"If we take the week off and go to Malibu do you think Pepper will notice?" His voice is playful and lacked the gloom and doom he felt. The fact that he received no answer was not a surprise. He simply repeated it louder over his shoulder. He liked the idea of going to the beach. A sharp gasp took him out of his musing and his eyes found Tony. His face was pale and he was struggling to breathe. Peter bolted towards Tony as he began to see the signs.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay. You're okay." He tried to make his voice sound as soothing as possible. Tony's eyes were in his direction, but not focused on him and that worried him. He knew Tony's panic attacks by heart, but this was new. He tried to dismiss any worry to keep it from appearing on his face. As well as he knew Tony, the man knew him better.

"Can you hear me? Tony!" If only he could get Tony's attention. The way Tony's eyes wandered around but didn't acknowledge him.

Tony must be back there, in that awful place.

"-ony, hey! I'm here! Feel my heartbeat?" He finally gets Tony's attention and a wave of relief washes over him. He can hear Tony's heart rate settle down and his breathing along with it. It was okay. They were okay. Countless times Tony had done the same for him, helping him during his panic attacks. His mentor's eyes land on him with a hint of confusion mixed in them.

"Pete, when did you get here? I thought school didn't end till 2:45." Oh okay, not good. Did Tony hit his head when he went down and he just didn't see?

"Tony, it's nine o'clock. We've been down here for four hours." Luckily his voice remains steady and he sees Tony slowly nod like he's remembering. Maybe it's just a fluke. Surely Friday would've notified him if Tony was had brain injury.

"Right, my bad." Tony apologizes as he waves his hand nonchalantly. "Anway," He then summons the hologram he was previously working on towards him. Tony tries to stand up with ease but it's mostly Peter doing all the work - Tony doesn't seem to notice though. "I was thinking of upgrading Karen with some cool new tricks I've been trying out." Peter's eyes flicker towards the intricate lines of code. The lab had always been an escape for him and Tony, but he knew that they shouldn't be avoiding their problems. That eventually they were going to have to face them. Just not today.

"What kind of upgrades are we talking about?" He flips through the hologram analyzing it. Without even looking he can tell Tony has let go of the tension in his body. Peter would do anything for Tony to feel relaxed at all times of the day.

* * *

_Peter could hear Tony's heart hammer in his chest. The sound of several footsteps had roused them from sleep and into defense mode._

_It was useless because there wasn't anything either of them could do, so they both complied._

_When the guards stopped outside the cell, Peter and Tony raised their hands to their heads interlocking their fingers and got on their knees facing the wall. It was almost like Peter could feel the barrels pointed at his unprotected back. He tensed before a rough hand pulled his arms behind him. He tried to keep his eyes straight forward, to not let this affect him. Soon enough his arms were cuffed behind him, not that he could break them. Without his powers he was just a normal teenager. The drugs they kept dosing him with kept him docile. He was then pulled to his feet and spun around. He almost tripped but a hand grabbed his shirt before he could. He opened his mouth but immediately shut it. These people did not appreciate any snark._

_Tony had learned that the hard way._

_He let himself be led out of the cell and down a whole network of hallways, away from Tony who was still kneeling facing the wall. They didn't bother blindfolding him because they moved every couple of days anyway - at least he thought so. All he knew was he'd wake up in a new surrounding sometimes with or without Tony._

_It was all a mind game, but being separated from Tony was nerve-racking. Maybe they finally decided to kill him. He tried to banish that thought from his head, but it was difficult to quiet his mind when all he had was silence._

_He still made an effort to memorize the places they stayed at. After two lefts and three rights, they stepped into a medical room. He was released from his cuffs only to be strapped down to a table. He didn't put up a fight, mostly because at this very moment they were holding Tony at gunpoint. Again, it was a mind game; a reminder of who was truly in charge in case they forgot. Their captor knew how to keep them in line. Tony wouldn't try anything if Peter would suffer and vice versa. It was disgusting how this cruel man was able to keep them in check. He often let himself get lost in his thoughts because once the drug flooded his system, things would begin to feel a little floaty and foggy._

_An unpleasant cold sting in his arm and the drugs began to do their work._

_No more Spiderman._

_He was stuck with puny Peter Parker._

_Sometime later he was returned to his cell, and the guards left. Allowing Tony to get up from his knees and embrace Peter. The fact that this was their norm was very unsettling. Tony would then ease him onto one of the cots, and let him curl up against his side. Peter would then fall asleep pretty fast due to the drugs and would wake up without Tony. Not that the man could do anything about it, but it still stung. The fact that he had Tony, but only when their captors allowed it was infuriating. The control that he possessed over Peter and Tony was sickening. Tony later would be returned to the cell covered in bruises and twitching from electricity. He would brush it off and sincerely tried to assure Peter it was okay._

_But it really wasn't._

_Peter hated feeling useless; ever since Ben died he'd made sure that he do whatever he could to help people. And here, he couldn't even help one person._

_He didn't think it could get much worse, that is until they began to torture him, right in front of Tony._

_Yep, his life sucked._

* * *

The gun went off and Peter screamed.

He sits up in his bed panting frantically as his hand instantly goes to his shoulder. He massages it slowly, the wound is gone, but there is this phantom ache. Doctors put him through a million tests and said there was no damaged tissue because his healing factor had taken care of it. He glances at the clock and falls back down on his bed. It's midnight. His hands are shaking like the time he drank five monsters. That was before when he could sleep through the night.

Before he can think clearly, his legs take him to where he desperately wants to be. He opens the door and Tony's eyes find him immediately.

"I really tried." He hates that his voice trembles. "I'm sorry, Tony. I knew we said we'd do it tonight, but I don't know if-"

"Pete," His voice falls silent and he can feel tears in his eyes. "Come here, buddy." Tony pats the empty spot beside him and Peter wastes no time settling himself under the covers.

"Tony," His eyes pleading at the man, he doesn't want to ask, but Tony knows what he wants.

"Friday, you know what to do." Tony tucks the teenager in, making sure he's warm. He presses a kiss to Peter's forehead to calm the kid. Seconds later he hears the metallic clang of his suits march into his room. Fifteen enter the room and take up position a few feet from the bed. All of them have both palms outstretched in an offensive stance. The whirling of his suits always soothed him, and now Peter, as he lets his eyes close. Tony begins running his fingers through the boy's hair.

"I'm sorry." Those small words slip out of Peter's mouth in a hushed whisper, but he hears it.

"Pete, you have nothing to be sorry for." Tony tries to keep his tone even as he thinks about the nightmare that woke him up two hours ago, and how he had been laying there debating whether or not he should run to Peter's room. He has to keep it together for his kid.

"I just wish we could be normal." It breaks his heart to hear that; he too wishes that. More than anything, he wishes that he could've broken out of there a lot sooner.

"Shhh, it's okay." His voice becomes softer. "I know kid, I do too." He looks around at his Ironman suits surrounding them in a protective circle. "Don't worry we'll get there kiddo. We just gotta be patient. Everything is going to work out." His words of comfort relax Peter and soon he is fast asleep in Tony's arms.

Tony takes one last glimpse at his suits. Then he pulls Peter closer to him and lets sleep overtake him.

They would be okay.

Someday they'd be okay.


	2. take my hand, I won't let go

Her body aches.

She misses the days that she could do whatever she wanted, and her body would support her all the way. Yoga is still helpful, but her body can no longer bend like her twenty-year-old instructor. If anything, she’s sure her body would break, and that would be the most embarrassing way to take medical leave. It’s still an honest mystery to her how people can sit for so long and listen to people blubber. You would think that companies could hire only competent people, but evidently not, her meeting lasted five hours. A solid five hours she can never get back. 

Her eyes flutter closed for a second, and she imagines herself at the beach laying by the pool. The Californian sun provides a blanket of warmth for her sore body. A lazy day by the pool with Tony, just basking in each other’s presence. Tony had always loved Malibu, and she’d do anything to see him smile more. 

Pepper’s eyes snap open when a cacophony of honks rouse her from her daydream. 

She mutters some profanities under her breath as she tries to wake up a little. Maybe she should’ve taken Happy on his offer to drive her back. Driving in that dark has never been her forte. At least it could be worse, it could be snowing. She thought the conference would end earlier and she’d enjoy a nice ride through the country. Instead, she’s met with pitch-black roads and very irritable drivers. She could’ve taken the jet, but she just felt like driving; something is liberating about driving a car; unlike her tiresome meetings, she has a degree of control. Unfortunately, her control slips, and her eyes slide closed again. She is jolted awake when she hears the tires hit the rumble strip. She looks around, luckily no one is around anymore. Sighing she guides the car back to her lane and tries to focus back on the road. She could make it back, she’s gone longer without sleep.

Great, now she is sounding like Tony. 

“Friday, take the wheel please.” Her voice is firm but the fatigue is there, drifting waiting to pull her under. She lets go of the wheel and begins to recline her chair. Nobody is on the road, and besides no one is paying attention at midnight. Her fingers find the heater button and press down which feels like heaven. She shifts around in her seat until she finally finds a somewhat comfy position. It doesn’t take long for her to be lulled to sleep by the sound of the vents. 

“You have arrived home.” Friday’s oddly soft voice brings her out of her dreams. At first, she is so confused. Hadn’t she been driving? 

“Thanks, Friday,” Oh. Right. It’s coming back to her. She pulls herself out of the car and makes a beeline for the elevator. She does not feel like lugging her stuff upstairs. She’ll get it later, there are more pressing matters.

The doors open and she is met with a quiet floor. Something she hopes it is a good sign. After tossing her shoes off to the side, her first stop is the bathroom, where she wastes no time removing her makeup. It’s not a lot, but she feels better going to bed with a clean face. Then she goes towards the bedroom. The Ironman suits standing guard are no surprise. It still pulls at her heartstrings, she dearly wishes that they could’ve walked away unscathed. 

She doesn’t mind that they sleep with the lights on, but it’s painful to understand the extent of the torture they had endured. She tries to walk silently to her walk-in closet where she finds a comfortable pair of pajamas. After slipping them on she walks towards the bed. The suits, of course, pay her no heed because they know who she is. After being almost attacked by the Mark 42 armor, Tony made sure that no suits could harm her. It was one of his ways of apologizing. Pepper doesn’t mind the suits, she has no hard feelings about that. Whatever it takes for Peter and Tony to sleep, she’ll endure. She slowly lowers herself on the bed, not wanting to make any sudden movements or vibrations that might startle either one of them. Regrettably, she had made that mistake days after they were rescued. The panic attacks that followed had taken an hour to dispel. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she pulls back the covers and moves into her spot. Her movement pulls Tony from his dreams and his protective grip around Peter tightens. He relaxes it once he’s Pepper in the bed. 

“Pep, when’d you get home?” Tony whispers, not wanting to wake up the boy in his arms. His gentle brown eyes are scrunched up in confusion as if he’s dreaming, he takes a few slow blinks. 

“A couple of minutes ago. Go back to sleep Tony.” She smiles pressing a kiss to his forehead and he nods slowly and lets his eyes close again. She watches as he drifts off asleep, cherishing the way the worry lines fade and he looks younger. 

Tony has always worked himself into the ground. Providing for everyone around him, making sure they are happy. He rarely thinks about himself. At least she has Peter on his side or Tony would run on coffee and no sleep for days. She always knew that Peter was a special boy—something Tony didn’t know he’d needed. 

Why the worst things seem to happen to the best people she cannot answer. She doesn’t want an answer because there shouldn’t be a justifiable reason as to why the universe is okay with hurting her boys.

While Pepper knows that they are both superheroes in their own right, but she’ll always worry. 

She feels a shift in the bed and all of a sudden she has an armful of Peter, who has miraculously snaked his way into her arms while still asleep. She smiles and brushes his hair to one side with her hand. 

She loves Peter, there is no doubt about it. It is impossible not to care about this young teenager. One who took up the mantle of superhero simply to protect others. He didn’t do it for glory—he did it for love. Something that blows Pepper away every time she sees it. 

This is yet another obstacle for them. She knows they are strong and resilient, but sometimes they are too strong. They push her out when all she wants is to help them.

If only they would accept her help. All she wants is the best for them. And with that thought, she closes her eyes and surrenders to sleep.

* * *

_Tony Stark felt hopelessly lost._

_Mind you, he knew exactly where he was. How could he not? When he was hanging from his arms shirtless, and blindfolded. To make matters worse, there was a crazy whip guy_ — _one who was very intent on making him scream. At least they let him keep his pants. Talk about bad days, but all he could think about was returning to drugged Peter with whiplashes on his back._

_Ever since he met Peter it was like his axis, his whole world view shifted. His thoughts no longer revolved around him. He wondered if the kid ate enough. What Pete got on his chemistry test he was so nervous for and if he liked the carbonara Tony made for him. God the things he would do for the kid. His relationship with Peter had grown tremendously over the past few months and he knew the boy trusted him._

_Maybe that was the problem, he trusted him too much. He looked up at Tony like he hung the freaking stars. Peter’s respect unnerved him, no one should hold any unwavering trust in him. Obie dealt under the table for the longest time and he never realized. All things considered, as a genius, he was an idiot. He couldn’t even express how much he wanted to go back and change things. In this instance, Peter hadn’t been all that enthusiastic about going camping in the first place, but he allowed Tony to persuade him._

_They got kidnapped the first night. So much for some fun._

_Tony felt so out of his depth. He was trying to be the person Peter thought he was, but at every turn felt like he was failing._

_Trying so desperately not to be Howard. Trying so desperately not to hurt the people he cared about. Trying so desperately to not make the same mistakes._

_But as he hung there_ — _alone and still blindfolded_ — _he wondered if Peter would be better off with someone else. A person that didn’t have psychopathic sadists trying to kidnap him every step of the way. He knew that their captors knew exactly what they were doing. They were meticulous and ruthless, but the scariest thing is they were being patient. Well, that’s HYDRA for you. Not a great boy band to join if you ask him. His messes shouldn’t be Peter’s messes._

_His thoughts were interrupted by the door sliding open._

_Oh great._

_He knew it was the crazy whip guy because of the heavy way he walked and the odious smell. The crazy whip guy must smoke like crazy to carry such a heavy stench. The only bright side of being stripped of his sight was his increased reliance on other senses._

_He never sees it coming, but maybe that’s what he deserves. After all, Tony took away the kid’s suit when he’d needed it most. He’d been a complete jerk to Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy the majority of his life._

_He’s no better than Howard._

_Sagging in his chains, his arms felt more of the strain as he let out a piercing scream._

_This wasn’t about dignity or honor; it was about pain._

_He welcomed the pain, he deserved this._

_Tony continued to scream until unconsciousness took him._

_Not that he deserved it._

* * *

The bright sun graces the skyline of New York City while she finds her place in the dark sky. The sunlight is greatly appreciated and rouses Tony from sleep. The warmth of the sun spreads across his face and makes him scrunch his eyes. Peter, still asleep, due to his mentor’s movement moves closer to bury his head in his mentor’s chest. Tony lets out a chuckle at the kid’s shift and looks to his wideawake finance who walks out of the bathroom with her butterfly furry robe. The one that he loves to wrap his arms around her and kiss her like crazy. She smiles at him, and beckons for him to come to the kitchen, her lips mouth coffee and that has him awake in an instant. He delicately separates himself from the kid and keeps the Ironman suits around.

Walking into the kitchen, he sees the most glorious thing: his favorite coffee cup filled to the brim along with crazy amounts of breakfast food on the counter. He turns to his fiance and pulls her close, breathing in her calming lavender scent. 

“Did you know you are my favorite human? I love you so much.” Tony nuzzles her neck, showing every ounce of appreciation. He feels her body move as she lets out a chuckle.

“I’m running your company, I’d better be.” Pepper’s tone is flat and his lips quirk into a smirk. She’s everything he ever could’ve asked for and more. Her hands find his hair at the back of his neck and he melts at the touch. He knew that Pepper had to attend the conference, the company needed one of them to attend, the of course Pepper being the saint she is volunteered to go knowing how he wasn’t comfortable leaving the kid yet. Tony had no idea how he ended up with such an amazing woman. Breathing deeply, he untangles himself and his eyes catch the clock. Wow. It is 9 am already, Peter needs to get up because of his crazy fast metabolism. Pepper catching exactly what he is thinking, nods and says, “Go wake him up, I’ll make his plate. We have a morning of doing exactly nothing ahead of us.” Tony’s eyes bulge at that statement. That means Pepper took off the whole day for them. Damn, he is the luckiest man in the world. 

And with that thought, he scurries out of the room after giving her many words of thanks. Much of being incomprehensible, at least it’s the thought that counts. 

Weaving around the several Ironman suits still taking up residence in the room, he makes his way to his bed containing an enhanced teenager that needs to eat right away. He does not need to see Peter swoon dive anytime soon. 

“Wakey-wakey Pete.” He lets his hand gently caress Peter’s cheek, the boy moves towards the touch making him smile. “C’mon kid, there’s enough food to feed a thousand wookies out there.” That gets a smile from the kid as he stretches out, but refuses to open his eyes.

“Mm, five more minutes,” Peter’s voice is a mumble but Tony has no problem hearing it. 

“Nope, no can do. Spider-baby needs his food.” Tony taps his cheek and Peter scrunches his eyes but doesn’t try to roll away. Tony smiles and gets off the bed and swiftly pulls the sheets off, earning him an indignant noise from the bed occupant. 

“You’re so mean.” Peter’s face falls into a frown but he looks like a pouting little toddler. 

“I know, I am the meanest person in the world. That’s me.” Tony watches as the teen glares at him like he just swore alliance to the dark side. Okay, maybe he’s been watching a lot of Star Wars. “But, while I am mean I know for a fact that Pepper made us pancakes that are sitting all by themselves.” Peter’s eyes narrow and Tony keeps the cheeky smile as he is stared down. 

“Are they chocolate chip?” Peter’s voice is even as he keeps staring Tony down.

“Yep, there’s also bacon and eggs that will go to waste if you don’t come.” Tony raises his eyebrows in a challenge and the boy instantly gives in, scrambling off the bed. Being Peter, he almost face plants right there if not for Tony catching him and steadying him. “Go on, shed some more years off my life why don’t you.” He remarks as he brushes the hair out of Peter’s eyes. A guilty smile meets his eyes and he shakes his head at this nonsense. 

He lets Peter lead the way to the kitchen and Pepper gives them yet another surprise. An enormous blanket fort takes over the majority of the living room and Peter’s eyes become literal saucers. Pep, being the superhero she is, hands the kid his plate that is overfilling with pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast and brings him under the fort. Tony goes to get his own plate when a plate and cup of coffee are shoved into his hands. Ever so grateful, he presses a kiss to her lips and joins Peter under the fort. Pepper proceeds to wrap both of them in fuzzy blankets, the lights turn off for FRIDAY to start Star Wars: The Phantom Menace—the kid demands that the movies be watched in chronological order. 

At that moment, the kid buried in his side and his fiancé on the other, Tony knows that he’s exactly where he’s supposed to be. Last night’s panic is gone and is replaced with the overwhelming love Pepper just _knows_ he needs. Then Peter looks over to him, his eyes wide with excitement and just pure love and appreciation. And if a tear rolls down his face, nobody needs to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this half-written in April and just had the motivation to finish it. I absolutely love Pepper Potts so I hope I did her some justice, she is the best! Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos always make me happy! Have a wonderful day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated berry much!
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr! http://ninjagirl1117.tumblr.com/


End file.
